<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Threesomes and Cheaters by SarahTheChimera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010337">Threesomes and Cheaters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahTheChimera/pseuds/SarahTheChimera'>SarahTheChimera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Cheating, Drarry, F/M, Fluff, Hinny, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:33:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahTheChimera/pseuds/SarahTheChimera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is cheating on Ginny with Draco. Ginny walks in on them in a very awkward position, but she's not an idiot. The two men of her dreams?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't really know, this is my first work and I'm not much of a writer. Please don't be too harsh! All credit goes to my sister, she gave me the prompt and the first part. I'm just bringing her ideas to life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter, Head Auror, started as Draco Malfoy poofed into his office via Floo. Draco stumbled out of the fireplace and plopped into the chair across from Harry, barely containing his giggles.</p><p>"Hi!" Draco exclaimed. "I just got done hijacking a Muggle vehicle called a BNW. You should have seen the owner's face when his car zoomed off without a driver!" He gave in to his urges and cracked up, pounding his fist on the table.</p><p>"It's almost like they're not used to seeing unmanned vehicles taking on a life of their own," Harry replied sarcastically. Then he sighed. "Draco, I thought we had an agreement. Remember Rule #6? No flooing into my office while I'm working! And by the way, it's a BMW, not a BNW."</p><p>"BMW, BNW, tomayto, tomahto." Draco picked up the paper Harry had been studying. "It doesn't look like you're working." On the paper was a picture of Harry and Draco in front of the London Eye, smiling and waving. Their third date. </p><p>Harry blushed furiously and snatched the picture back. "That's beside the point. I have work TO DO. I am currently at the office. That counts. And speaking of rules, Rule #1: Do not disturb Muggles! How many times do I have to tell you?"</p><p>Draco began to mockingly count on his fingers. One, two, three fingers went up. He gazed into the distance with a thoughtful expression, putting up more fingers. "Well, seeing as you've done it 27 times already, how about we round it up to 30? Nice, even number. So... 3 more times?"</p><p>Harry sighed yet again and took a good lookat his boyfriend. Suddenly, he pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss. After a bit of steamy making out, Draco had ended up straddling Harry's lap, facing him. Shirts laying forgotten on the floor, they touched every bit of each other that could be reached, Draco sighing into Harry's mouth when the latter reached his ass and started massaging it. Harry chuckled. "You're such an idiot sometimes."</p><p>"That's why you love me, isn't it though?" Draco said breathily as Harry's hands started to make their way around to his crotch. But they were disturbed by a sharp knock on the door. Harry and Draco pulled apart sharply. Draco jumped off Harry's lap, scooped up his shirt and ran to the fireplace. </p><p>"See you tonight, chosen one," Draco whispered, grinning mischeviously before disappearing through the Floo. Harry hurriedly threw on his shirt and tie, attempting to smooth out his hair and hide the picture at the same time. </p><p>"Come in!" he called. </p><p>"That took long enough," came a sweet but sharp voice from the now open door. "Hello, husband."</p><p>Harry winced. "Hello, Ginny."</p><p>Ginny walked in, her heels clicking as she gazed around Harry's office. "This place is a mess, Harry. You really need to keep it cleaner." She started to shuffle papers around on the desk.</p><p>"NO!" Harry cried, jumping up to stop her. Ginny paused, startled.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Er... I have an order. It's organized chaos. I promise I'll pick it up, figure out a system." Harry tried not to look at the picture, just barely peeking out from the bottom of the pile Ginny had scooped together. He let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as she let go of the pile.</p><p>"Very well. What time will you be home tonight?"</p><p>Harry blinked, startled by the sudden change in subject. "Er... what?"</p><p>Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes. "We have a dinner with the Malfoys, remember? Trying to foster good relations and all that? We're supposed to be there by 7. I want you home no later than 6:15, we need time to get ready."</p><p>Harry gulped. Now he knew why Draco had sounded so pleased when he said goodbye. "I can probably do 6:15... I might only be able to do 6:30, though. Minister Kingsley wants us in tip-top shape and I have to run the course with the new recruits."</p><p>Ginny sighed again. "No later than 6:30."</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>She paused as she was walking out the door. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, I'm just stressed. You know, hormones and all that."</p><p>Harry nodded. He stepped up to his wife and hugged her, placing his hands around her already growing stomach. "I can hardly wait for our second child. I'm sorry for being forgetful. I love you."</p><p>She leaned back, folding her hands over his. "I love you too. Now go whip those NR's into shape!"</p><p>Harry smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead and letting her go. "They won't know what hit them."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Juicy stuff ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry came home, dripping wet from the showers in the locker rooms. He had spent an hour with the NR’s, making sure every one of them knew what was required to be an Auror. Half of them had quit after hearing the first 5 minutes of his lecture. That was actually less than last time, out of 60 recruits 50 had left. He apparated inside the wards of Grimmauld Place, which he had fixed up with Kreacher’s help after the war. Wonderful smells wafted through the house as Ginny and Kreacher worked together to create what Harry was sure would be an amazing dinner. Was that cream of onion soup? He cast a quick Tempus charm to see how much longer he had to get  ready, and swore. Bloody hell, it was 6:50! He had 5 bloody minutes to get ready! He walked quickly through the house, pausing quickly in the kitchen to greet Ginny and watch her and Kreacher finish packing up the last of the food that they were bringing. </p><p>“Harry James Potter, you had better be ready by 7! You are 25 minutes late as it is, and you know I want to make a good first impression!” </p><p>“Technically it’s not a first impression love, but I will be ready!”</p><p>He sprinted upstairs, casting a drying charm on himself as he climbed, cursing himself all the while. How could he have lost track of time like that? However, he had anticipated going over a bit and had laid an outfit out in the closet. He threw on the black dress shirt and grey slacks, both of which Ginny had insisted would “bring out his eyes,” and attempted to run a comb through his hair before giving up as usual. He really needed to find a charm for his rats nest. Jogging downstairs again, he stopped at the foot of the stairs panting slightly, catching his breath before walking down the entry hall. Ginny was waiting impatiently by the door with her purse in her hands, undoubtedly carrying all the food in there as Hermione had helped her cast an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. Merlin, was that why you could never find anything in a witch’s purse?</p><p>He grabbed his coat from Kreacher, thanking him, then offered his arm to Ginny. She smiled, as she had the night of their wedding when he had done the very same thing to take her home, and placed her hand lightly upon the back of his. There was a gut-wrenching pull and they were standing in front of the gate to Malfoy Manor. Peacocks still strutted the property, but whether that was due to Draco’s own obsession with the animals or just his inability to be cruel to them was anyone’s guess. They knocked at the gate, remaining unfazed when the gate morphed into the face. </p><p>“State your purpose!”</p><p>“Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Ginevra Potter here to join Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mrs. Astoria Malfoy for dinner.” Harry stated.</p><p>The gate swung open, and Harry and Ginny started their walk up the drive. The gravel crunched under their feet.</p><p>They knocked at the door, and a small house-elf came out.</p><p>“Yous is Mister and Missus Potter?”</p><p>“Yes, we are. And you are?”</p><p>“I is Winifred, sir. Please follow me.”</p><p>Winifred took their coats and popped off before returning shortly. She then led them to the salon, taking Ginny’s purse and bringing it to the kitchen. Harry and Ginny stepped inside the salon, decorated tastefully in shades of green and grey, making them feel slightly like they were back at Hogwarts and inside the Slytherin common room. Draco and Astoria were sitting inside, drinking glasses of wine and reading. </p><p>As soon as Harry and Ginny entered, however, the books were set down and the Malfoys stood up, greeting them politely.</p><p>“Good evening, Harry, Ginny.” Draco said. “This is Astoria, as I’m sure you all know.”</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you.” The three of them said at the same time, Astoria and Ginny giggling slightly.</p><p>Astoria immediately took Ginny’s hand and led her over to a corner of the salon with lots of cookbooks. “I know you love to cook, as do I. Have you ever tried any of these recipes?”</p><p>Ginny opened the books with interest and the two of them struck up a conversation, chatting happily. Draco and Harry were left standing awkwardly to the side.</p><p>“How have you been, Harry?” Draco asked, leading Harry over to the opposite corner of the salon.</p><p>“Quite well, actually. Work today was quite nice.”</p><p>“Oh really? Do tell. Why was it so nice?”</p><p>“Draco, stop being such an oblivious prat. You know exactly why.” Harry lowered his voice to a whisper.</p><p>“Of course I do. I just enjoy teasing you.” Draco whispered back with a smirk.</p><p>They glanced over at their wives, making sure nothing had been heard. Ginny and Astoria were still happily gabbing away over cookbooks and recipes. </p><p>“Harry, would you come upstairs for a moment? I have something to show you I think you would like.” Draco said, loud enough that Ginny and Astoria would hear but not so loud that it was conspicuous.</p><p>“Er… sure?” Harry was oblivious, as usual.</p><p>“Astoria, Harry and I will be upstairs. Let us know when dinner’s ready, okay?”</p><p>“Mhm, of course. And then this recipe tastes better with a hint of ginger, ignore the one teaspoon. Just a pinch does it.” Astoria turned back to the cookbook Ginny was holding.</p><p>Draco walked out of the room, Harry following confusedly behind. As soon as they were out of earshot Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him into the nearest room. By a stroke of luck, it was a guest bedroom. Draco turned to Harry.</p><p>“I couldn’t wait any longer, you just look so delicious in black.” He moved closer and kissed Harry deeply, reaching in between their chests to unbutton Harry’s shirt. Harry moaned into Draco’s mouth, reaching around to give Draco’s arse a good squeeze. Draco pulled away from Harry with a gasp, startling him. </p><p>“Did… did I do something wrong?”</p><p>“No, you did everything right.”</p><p>Draco pulled Harry’s hands back to his arse, then continued taking Harry’s shirt off. Once it was on the floor he started unbuttoning his own, only to be stilled by a hand on his. </p><p>“Ah-ah-ah,” Harry chided. “My job.”</p><p>Draco smirked and put his hands behind his back. “I am all yours.”</p><p>Harry started on the buttons of Draco’s forest green dress shirt, going slowly down and pressing a kiss to the spot where the button had been after each one. Once he reached the bottom, he pulled off the shirt, Draco releasing his hands to help but immediately putting them back. Then he started pressing kisses all over Draco’s chest. He paid special attention to the collarbone, licking and sucking and biting and kissing. Then he moved lower, and unbuttoned Draco’s slacks. Again, he pressed a kiss to the place where the button had been, and then got on his knees.</p><p>“Harry,” Draco half-moaned, half-whispered. “We can’t do this no-ohhhh,” His rebuttal was quickly cut off with another moan as his cock was enveloped in tight, warm heat. Harry bobbed up and down, hollowing out his cheeks as he drew back for the delightful suction he knew it would bring. He lifted his hands to Draco’s hips, pulling him closer and deepthroating him. Harry kept Draco there as long as he could bear it, then pulled off with a gasp. Draco whimpered at the cool air now ghosting over his cock.</p><p>“I think we had better move this to the bed,” Harry panted, already walking over, unbuttoning his pants as he did so. Draco nodded mutely from where he had been left leaning against the wall. Then his eyes widened, as they did every time, at the sight of Harry’s glorious cock. It was beautifully massive, thick but not too thick and long but not too long. Draco’s cock, starting to flag at the cold touch of the room, sprang to full mast again, bobbing proudly as he walked over to Harry. </p><p>“Accio lube,” he whispered, and after a few seconds a bottle came flying into his hand. Harry raised his eyes at this impressive display of wandless magic, but then held out a hand for the lube. Draco handed it over, eyes glazing over at the sight of Harry gently applying it to his cock. Unconsciously, his hand drifted to his own cock and he started mimicking the motions of Harry’s hand. </p><p>Harry finished with his own cock and beckoned to Draco, who up until then had been standing at the side of the bed. Draco got on the bed and moved to doggy style, the best position, they had found, for applying lube. Harry took what was left on his hand and rubbed gently around the tight pucker of Draco’s arse. He slowly pressed one finger in, sighing at the familiar feeling. Draco pressed himself back on the finger, wanting more. Harry pulled his finger back.</p><p>“Not so fast, little dragon. You know what happens when you’re impatient.”</p><p>Draco let out a sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a moan, and moved back to his original position. Harry pressed his finger gently against Draco’s arse again, the tight rosebud accepting him quickly. He carefully pressed a second finger in, stretching the pucker more and letting a moan out from Draco’s mouth. Harry chuckled.</p><p>“You like that, don’t you? You’re just begging to be fucked with my thick cock.”</p><p>Draco opened his mouth to reply, but then started letting incoherent streams of words out of his mouth as Harry’s fingers found his prostrate.</p><p>The door banged open, Ginny marching in.</p><p>“Finally! Astoria and I have –“ She froze and looked at the sight before her. Harry on the bed with a still-proud erection, and two fingers up Draco Malfoy’s arse.</p><p>“What… what the bloody hell is this?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the cliffhanger! 😊 I guess I enjoy torturing you guys. I’ll probably have an update on or before next Monday (March 16th) and I have a plan in the works for the next chapter. Reviews are awesome, they are the reason I keep writing! Please leave a kudos and a comment! I love all of you, have a great week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some info</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I've been trying to work on this but haven't found the time. However, I live in a shut down state and I have a schedule that includes working on this, so I'll hopefully have a chapter out tomorrow or the next day. Please be patient with me! I love you all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's pretty much it for now! Please be patient with me, and let me know if you like it! I'm excited to see where this is going.</p><p>Also! I have a Book Club server on Discord that I would love to have you join.<br/>https://discord.gg/pqXkGG4</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>